The Order of Himitsu
by mockinjay771995
Summary: After a series of grizzly murders Big Hero 6 meet someone else who is just as adamant about getting the killer as they are. But when they discover a connection between her and a notorious gang who they suspect is behind the killings they start to doubt her. Is she a spy? Will they trust her or will they leave her to the mercy of the life that she left?


Murder.

Hiro Hamada had seen a lot of things since establishing Big Hero 6 but murder most foul was never something he liked seeing, and that's what they were investigating. They were perched over the edge of a building five pairs of human eyes and one pair of hyper-spectral cameras, stared down at the alley way below them.

Coroner vanes, ambulances, police cars, and crime scene detectives swarmed the small space.

"Baymax, scan the victim." Hiro was the first to speak. They all pried their eyes away from the ground and towards Baymax, finding it easier to look at the screen than the gruesome realty below them.

"The victim is approximately 35 years old. He has suffered a fatal wound to the chest area severing the right pulmonary artery around the heart. Cause of death-Exsanguination, or blood loss.

He also suffered shallow wounds to the abdomen post mortem." A diagram appeared showing where the injuries were, there was a collective intake of breath when the team recognized the pattern of the abdomen injuries, they were almost identical to last night's victim.

"Compare them to your last scan." Hiro heard the ambulance doors shut and wheels on pavement. Baymax's stomach showed a second diagram, this one taken from the body of a teenage girl they had watched being investigated and taken away yesterday.

"They wounds are almost identical, it is almost certain they were caused by the same person."

"That's a hell of a pattern." Gogo stated, eyebrows furrowed. "Yesterday the girl, now this guy...he's killing quick."

"We don't know it's a he." Fred quipped with a meaningful look at Gogo.

Gogo raised her fist threatingly but a deep, gruff voice stopped anything else from happening. "You hear something?"

Obviously they weren't as alone as they thought they were. With a quick peek back down into the alley he noticed a handful of uniforms still there.

"Let's go." He mouthed, and they disappeared, one thought still burnt in Hiro's mind as they left. _If we don't figure this out we'll be back real soon. _

They expected the killer to kill again that night, it seemed to be his (or her) pattern, and yet it was nearly midnight without a single sign of anything of the sort.

Hiro couldn't exactly say the night was boring, they had intervened in a mugging, settled what would've turned into a nasty street fight, and helped a rather tipsy man to his apartment building door, but no sign of a potential killer.

"You know it's usually someone you least expect…" Fred pointed out as they wandered around the roof of a dilapidated warehouse. "But who do we least expect?" Honey asked rather breezily, she didn't seem to expect much of his answer.

"Batman." Fred said with conviction. Hiro was about to say something but the words died in his throat. "Be quiet." He hissed, a second later he was glad he did. They all heard the unmistakable creak of an idle window sill being lowered. Eyes probing the near- by buildings he spotted a dark shadow flit passed several windows inside the warehouse's neighboring building. That one was completely condemned, who knew what was in there.

Wasabi voiced everyone's fears, "We don't know what we'll find in there….."

"Probably just junkies." Fred said, obviously eager to go.

Hiro felt kind of cowardly for hoping that's all they found, instead of the killer.

Inside of the building was just as forlorn as the outside. Cobwebs, rust and dust littered every inch of the place. The walked through semi darkness, every once in a while trodding on something that squeaked and disappeared into the shadows.

Broken glass crunched under their feet and drafts sent things spiraling into the beams from their flashlights.

After ten minutes of careful searching they hadn't found a single other person in the entire vicinity.

Hiro had resorted to shining his flashlight at the rafters on the ceiling when his foot caught on a fallen beam. He lost his balance and tumbled forward, he threw his hand out to catch himself and only succeeded in getting a reasonable sized gash in his hand. His palm was sticky from blood and burned slightly. He cursed under his breath.

"Everyone okay?!" He heard Honey Lemon, she didn't sound more than a few feet away but he still couldn't see her.

"Fine….." He called back.

He pushed himself to his feet and retrieved his flashlight. He took maybe two more steps into even denser blackness than before when overhead lights flamed to life. The sudden brightness was blinding after such intense dark and Hiro quickly shielded his eyes and stumbled back a few steps.

Once his eyes adjusted and the others joined him in the cavernous room things got interesting.

First off the room was different from the tunnel like hallways they had been navigating, this room was huge and (obviously) well lit. A rusty unstable looking cat walk lined the cement walls roughly 20 feet over their heads. Industrial sized windows encircled the room just below the ceiling. And in the center of the otherwise empty room….

"Jesus.." Gogo muttered. Laying on the floor were two people; a man and a woman, both tied and gagged. The heroes inched closer, afraid of what they might see….

Both captives appeared to only be unconscious… Hopefully only unconscious. "Baymax scan the two." After a moment of heavy silence Baymax answered,

"The two people are both in good health with only a slight trace of Ether in their systems, resulting in unresponsiveness."

They all sighed they could deal with that.

"We should get them to a hospital, who knows what's going to happen to them-" Wasabi's voice was slightly pitched with anxiety, but before he could continue an eerie sound cut him off. The swishing of movement in one of the room's still dark corners, followed by a quick flash of light, the kind that jumps off of reflective metal.

The figure that lurked in the shadows must've understood that their cover was blown because the next second a dark clothed stranger leapt out of the shadows and charged.

Maybe it was because he was the smallest, or it might've been the fact that he was simply the closest, whatever the reason the black-clad intruder had him shoved up against the cold cement wall, a silvery, engraved Katana pushed against his throat.

A ringing in his ears and the noise of the rest of his team made him deaf to what the girl was shouting at him, for the stranger, was most certainly a girl.

She was dressed like a traditional as-seen-on TV ninja. Dark, tight clothing with a hood that hid every one of her facial features except for her eyes, which where a chocolate brown almond shape. It was obvious she was probably Japanese as most of the population of San Fransokoyo was.

That was all he could register of her appearance before she was roughly yanked away from him. Her Katana clattered to the ground, Hiro's eyes shot from the girl's fallen weapon to Wasabi, Fred and Honey Lemon all trying to contain her. And from what he could see, they were losing. The ninja threw a powerful, well placed kick at Wasabi that would've seriously hurt if he hadn't been wearing his suit pants. She threw an elbow a Honey Lemon who ducked just in time.

It wasn't until Gogo picked up the fallen Katana did the struggling stop. She pointed the exceptionally sharp blade at the girl's chest while Wasabi and Fred held her arms. "Who are you?" Gogo asked her quietly. All of her friends knew perfectly well that Gogo wouldn't hurt the girl if she didn't absolutely have to, but she looked threatening.

"Makusatsu…" The female ninja whispered at Gogo. It was a Japanese term for "no surrender."

"Did you do this?" Hiro had finally found his voice, and his head. What was this girl doing here sneaking around if she wasn't the killer?

The girl looked daggers at him sharper than her sword, but a second mysterious guest joined them before she answered.

This newcomer was like the first, completely dressed in black ninja garb. This other ninja was a man however, taller than the first girl and somehow a lot more menacing. He held two long swords in his right and left hand, they seemed to gleam with an almost unreal light. He also appeared to be Japanese.

Quicker than a flash, (of course) Gogo had the girl's sword throat.

"Are you with her?" Gogo asked. A beat than the man sneered at least his eyes crinkled like he was.

With a simple swipe of his hand he swung his sword and severed a rubbery pipeline along the wall. Liquid gushed from the hose and smelled strongly of gasoline. He pulled a simple lighter out of his pocket and clicked it open, a small light blue flame made Hiro's heart skip a beat. He dropped the lighter into the growing pool of gas and a small fire erupted inside the building. He was only vaguely aware of someone grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the exit. He was halfway to the outside when an explosion caused the building to shake to it's foundation.

Hiro looked behind him to see parts of the ceiling collapsing.

As he began to run again a realization made him stumble. _The two people were still in the building._

He was pulled along the last hundred feet into the cool night air. Smoke was making his eyes water, but he could clearly see the whole building up in flames.

_The gas must've been all around the warehouse._ He thought absently.

Sirens pierced the night and he saw a dark figure disappear around the corner.

"Come on." Muttered Fred, uncharacteristically apprehensive. They all set off, no one saying anything about the two people they had unintentionally left to burn…..

**Hey well this is my first story for BH6 and I hope it goes well so please review if you want me to continue**

**Mockingjay**


End file.
